<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You know what this means? by original_donuts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564247">You know what this means?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/original_donuts/pseuds/original_donuts'>original_donuts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AAside Rarepair Week [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AAside Rarepair Week, First Meetings, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:49:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/original_donuts/pseuds/original_donuts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuto and Wataru, moved by Ren's singing, decide to try and find him to once again ask him to join their band.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goryo Yuto/Nanahoshi Ren, Matoba Wataru/Nanahoshi Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AAside Rarepair Week [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You know what this means?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 1 for AAside Rarepair Week: First meetings with YuuWataRen! I don't know if I'll be able to get anything else out this week, but if I do they'll probably be short like this one, though I do have a longer fic planned for one of the other days</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>With lectures done for the day, Yuto and Wataru strolled down the halls of their university, discussing their next course of action for their band.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Isn't it obvious? We're going to find that guy!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wataru sighed. "That's gonna be impossible—all we know is his name and where he sings karaoke."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's not enough information to find him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wataru sighed once again before turning his head. "If only we knew which university he..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wataru stopped walking and trailed off, staring through the door of the law faculty’s lecture hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh? What's up Wata..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuto also trailed off once his eyes landed on the unmistakable messy mop of blue hair that was known as Nanahoshi Ren.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stood there for a few minutes, staring at Ren through the door while also ignoring the stares of passing students.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...You know what this means, Wataru?" Yuto asked, breaking the silence between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That we go to the same university as Nanahoshi-kun?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, that too.” Yuto turned to Wataru and grinned. “This means that this is fate’s way of bringing us together!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wataru stared at him briefly before turning his attention back to Ren. “So now what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ask him to join our band, of course!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, you go and do that then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Yuto stared at him, confused. “You're not coming?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"After yesterday's incident, he’d probably run off if we go up to him together. Besides,” Wataru turned to Yuto, “you’re good at talking to people, so this shouldn't be a problem for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Eh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For some reason, the thought of talking to Ren alone made Yuto blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I-I can't do that, I um..." Yuto flailed his arms as he tried to come up with an excuse. "R-right! I'd probably get too excited and forget to explain things again,” he pointed a finger at Wataru, “so I think YOU should be the one to talk to him!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Wataru’s turn to blush. "Huh!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stared at one another, neither of them moving an inch, before staring at Ren and then back to each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Let's just talk to him together?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Sure.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>